2012 Film Wiki
Welcome to 2012 Film Wiki!! 2012 is a Roland Emmerich movie. It is about the end of the world. After surviving a massive earthquake in Los Angeles, a family travels to find safety in the catastrophe of December 21, 2012. This wikia will show you about the characters, apocalypse, ships and many more. This wikia is dedicated to Roland Emmerich and his disaster film 2012. Rules * No fanfiction stories or fan art on any pages * No bad language or wikia contributors will be blocked from the wikia Links Characters ''' *Jackson Curtis (Portrayed by John Cusack) * Kate Curtis (Portrayed by Amanda Peet) * Noah Curtis * Lilly Curtis * Adrian Helmsley (Portrayed by Chiwetel Ejiofor) * Carl Anheuser (Portrayed by Oliver Platt) * Laura Wilson (Portrayed by Thandie Newton) * President Thomas Wilson (Portrayed by Danny Glover) * Charlie Frost (Portrayed by Woody Harrelson) * Tamara * Gordon Silberman * Yuri Karpov * Yuri Karpov's ex-wife * Aparna S. Tsurutani * Governor of California * Isaacs * Queen Elizabeth II * Roland Picard * Satnam Tsurutani * Speaker of the House * Two old grandmas * Vice President * Ajit Tsurutani * Captain Michaels (Portrayed by Stephen McHattie) * Dorothy Wilson * Harry Helmsley * Italian Prime Minister * Canadian Prime Minister * British Prime Minister * Spanish Prime Minister * Japanese Prime Minister * German Chancellor * Chinese Premier * Saudi Prince * Chinese Colonel * French President * First Lady of Italy * Nima * Oleg Karpov * Sally * Scotty * Tenzin * Alec Karpov * Pope * Sasha * Sergey Makarenko * Tony Delgatto (Portrayed by George Segal) * Wil Delgatto * Yoko Delgatto * Frederick West * Lama Rinpoche * Prince Philip * Grandfather Sonam * Caesar (Tamara's Dog) * Giraffes * Elephants * Rhinoceroses * Zultan * Grandmother Sonam * Lokesh * Carl Anheuser's mother * Birnbaum * Ship Waiter * Gurdeep * Merrill & wife * Japanese wife * Cashier * Main Ark Communications Officer * Boxing Announcer * Lourke '''Events * 2012 apocalypse * Earth Crust Displacement * Los Angeles Earthquake * Yellowstone Caldera Eruption * 2009 Solar Flare * The White House Destruction * 2010 G8 Summit * St. Peter's Basilica Collapse Locations * Cape of Good Hope * Earth * New York * Pittsburgh * Wisconsin * London * Mount Everest * St. Peter's Basilica * United States * White House * Genesis * Hawaii * Los Angeles * Nampan Plateau * The Curtis Household * Vatican City * Yellowstone National Park * Las Vegas * Rio De Janeiro * Paris * Washington D.C. * China * Mecca * California * Nevada * Tikal * India * Wyoming * Japan * Canada * San Francisco *2012 universe *Africa Other Pages * Plot *Cast * List of People Onboard the Arks * Survivors and Casualties * Mayan Long Count Calendar * Ark * Ark number 4 * Western Spirit * Antonov 500 * Air Force One * Jackson's Limousine * Charlie's Trailer *Zoology chamber External Links Other 2012 Wikia site 2012 at IMDb 2012 at Rotten Tomatoes Latest activity Category:Browse Category:The United Kingdom